A Rose By Any Other Name
by gr8rockstarrox
Summary: Heidi Potter had thought her last year at Hogwarts would turn out to be decent, now that she'd saved the world and all that jazz. But that was before she woke up as a blond-haired grey-eyed prat, and found herself with an anatomy very different to hers. [fem!Harry/Draco; Soul Swap AU]


**Summary:** Heidi had thought her last year at Hogwarts would turn out to be decent, now that she'd saved the world and all that jazz. But that was before she woke up as a blond-haired grey-eyed prat, and found herself with an anatomy very different to hers. [fem!Harry/Draco]

 **Rating:** T, but likely to go up.

 **Disclaimer:** HP&co. belongs to JKR.

 **AN** : I was looking for a file for Consentient, when I discovered this story sitting on my laptop, ready with ANs and everything else. Apparently I wrote this in 2015. So, uhh, enjoy! The following AN was found attached to the chapter:

 **AN:** A silly idea that got hold of me in the middle of working on another story. There's not much plot. It was written for pure enjoyment. It uses a super clichéd trope. (At least I think it's clichéd.) Enjoy!

 **Warnings:** Fem!Harry; clichéd idea; semi AU—Voldy died in the 6th Year—don't ask me how; Alive!Sirius; maybe some Wolfstar slash, idk.

* * *

A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME

.

CHAPTER 1

* * *

.

"Yes, Mione. We'll start studying the minute we reach Hogwarts," Heidi said, trying to keep her face straight, while her best friend, Ron, rolled his eyes.

The three of them were sitting with their friends Neville, Luna and Ginny, and were on their way to Hogwarts, for another year. This would be their last year, and Heidi wanted to enjoy each and every moment of it. _Hogwarts was home._

Once again, she was the Quidditch Captain, and she couldn't wait to start getting the Gryffindor team into shape. She had spent much of her summer at The Burrow working out different plays that she could try out. She would have to keep Chaser trials to find a replacement for Katie Bell who had passed out this May. She was positive that Dean Thomas would be the one to take up the post, though. He had done a fantastic job last year, when he had been Chaser in the final match.

Her musings about Quidditch were cut short, when the compartment door slid open, and a familiar blond headed prat stuck his head in.

"Oi Granger, didn't you schedule a Prefect's meeting at twelve?" asked Heidi's rival, Draco Malfoy. Merlin, she hated the boy.

"How could I forget!" cried Hermione, jumping out of her seat, pulling Ron along with her.

"You're going to make a lousy Head Girl," drawled Malfoy, and Hermione blushed in shame, while Ron looked like he wanted to punch Malfoy.

"Who did you bribe to become Head Boy, Malfoy?" asked Heidi, equally annoyed.

"Why, hello there, Potter. I suppose you couldn't bear the fact that my attention was on Granger, and not you, huh? You're such an attention seeking slut, Potter."

Heidi felt her jaw drop, as she stared at Malfoy. How dare that ferret call her a slut?

Ron's face had turned red, and he would have probably punched Malfoy, had it not been for Hermione's restraining hand on his shoulder. Ginny had sprung to her feet, and was about to curse Malfoy, when he spoke again.

"Remember Weaslette. I'm Head Boy. Hex me and I'll remove points from Gryffindor. You don't want to start the year with negative points, do you?"

Tired of the blond's presence, Heidi decided to put an end to the whole thing.

"Sit down, Gin. He's not worth our time or attention."

Malfoy glared at her, but before he could say anything else, Hermione spoke out in a rushed voice.

"Let's go to the Prefects' compartment. We'll see you guys in a few hours."

She smiled apologetically at Heidi, before walking out, dragging Ron by his arm. Before the door shut completely, Draco threw one last scowl at Heidi. She huffed in annoyance, and turned to face Neville and Luna.

"Ah, young love."

"What?" cried out Neville, Ginny and Heidi in unison.

"The Nifflehuffers around your head and Malfoy's were in a similar pattern. Nifflehuffers are attracted to sources of young love."

"Oh, really?" Heidi asked, in an attempt to be polite. She didn't miss the look of sheer amusement that Neville and Ginny exchanged. She was tempted to roll her eyes, but she loved the scatter-brained Ravenclaw too much to ever do something like that.

"Daddy is going to write an entire article about them in the next issue of Quibbler. You need to drink tea made with strains of girdyroot and vervain to see them."

"Isn't vervain poisonous?" asked Neville. Heidi wasn't surprised that it was Neville who supplied that but of knowledge. After all, he was planning on getting a Mastery in Herbology.

"No, it isn't! Vervain's many properties have been concealed by the Ministry, because they don't want us to start exploiting its special powers," she concluded, before going back to reading the latest edition of Quibbler upside down.

For a moment, Heidi, Ginny and Neville looked at each other, not knowing how to react to that. Finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"Want to play a round of Exploding Snap?"

Heidi was only too happy for the distraction.

* * *

x

* * *

Heidi decided to give herself one last look in the mirror, before she stepped out of the Prefects' loo on the Hogwarts Express. That was one of the perks of having a Head Girl as one best friend, and a Prefect as another. And it also helped that she was the Girl-Who-Lived-To-Win, or whatever name the Prophet had come up with this week.

She'd managed to style her hair so that it fell down on her shoulders rather prettily. She felt vain, admiring her own hair in the mirror. That was such a Malfoy thing to do. Merlin knew how much time he spent in front of the mirror to style his hair that way.

A traitorous voice in her head whispered, _'But you like it, don't you?'_

Heidi discarded the voice as an after-effect of Luna's rambling. She'd never admit the fact that Malfoy might be a tad attractive. She was glad that she had gotten over the silly crush she had had on him in third year. He was such a git, even if he had been her first kiss.

She scowled at herself in the mirror, annoyed that she was even giving him space in her brain. He was the attention seeker, not her!

Still scowling, she threw the door open, only to meet the stormy grey eyes of the very person she had been thinking about. For some unfathomable reason, she felt self-conscious about how she looked. Had she worn her uniform properly?

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to be polite. She stepped out and moved sideways, trying to see if there was anyone else on the corridor. Unfortunately, there was no one.

"I saw you go in, and wanted to talk to you."

Heidi raised her right eyebrow, feeling incredulous.

"You were waiting for me to come out? Why are you such a perv?"

Before she could say anything further, there was a wand pressed against her neck, and she was pushed against the wall. Her wand was in the back pocket of her skirt, and there was no way she could get it. Damn it, Moody was right with his mantra of ' _Constant vigilance!_ '

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, trying not to gulp. Malfoy looked positively scary, with that weird glint in his eyes. He looked as though he had won something big.

"Tut, tut. Look at the Chosen One. At _my_ mercy."

"I'm not scared, Malfoy."

"But you will be," he warned, almost smiling.

The tip of his wand pressed in harder, and she willed herself not to close her eyes. She was a Gryffindor. She was not a coward. She would not flinch. Especially not in front of Malfoy. She hated him.

" _Enaid Permuto_."

The tip of the wand felt warm against her neck, but nothing else happened. Heidi had been expecting pain, or at the least, some visible change. The look on Malfoy's face made her feel like laughing.

"You're such a moron, you didn't even get your spell right."

He drew his wand away and took a step back. Immediately, Heidi had hers out; she wasn't taking any chances.

"This isn't over, Potter," he bit out, a furious look in his eyes.

Heidi tried to hold her smirk in, but she couldn't help it. Malfoy had made a fool of himself, without any help from her. Her last year at Hogwarts was off to a brilliant start.

He simply glared at her, before turning on around fast and walking away, his robes billowing behind him. The scene was oddly reminiscent of Snape and how he walked. She, for one, was happy that her relationship with the former Potions Professor was slowly improving. The events of last year had shown him in a totally different light.

She sighed heavily, before going off in the other direction.

Her last year at Hogwarts was going to be her best year, yet.

* * *

x

* * *

Heidi looked up from her plate, to see that a certain blond Head Boy was staring at her from the Slytherin table. She stared back at him, refusing to back down. She was all up for staring contests.

Ginny nudged her from her side and asked in a curiously innocent voice, "What do the Nifflehuffers say, Heid?"

From the other side of the table, Neville snorted, and then coughed out some pumpkin juice, while Ron banged him on his back.

"You alright there, mate?" he asked, while Hermione turned to look at Heidi and Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Nothing," said Heidi, annoyed that she'd been forced to look away from staring at Malfoy. She hated losing, even in inconsequential, trivial things like unofficial staring contests. Especially if the other contestant was her archenemy.

"According to Luna, there's young love between our resident heroine and a certain Slytherin Head Boy," she said, smirking.

This time, it was Ron who spat out pumpkin juice. And then in a manner so typical of him, he cried, "What's wrong with that bird?"

Hermione remained suspiciously quiet.

"She also said that tea made from vervain gives special powers," added Heidi, trying to change the conversation.

"Vervain is poisonous," said Hermione, looking at Heidi in a rather unnerving manner.

"She's off her rocker, I swear. As if you'll ever fall for that blond prat," said Ron, shaking his head, before going back to attacking his roast beef.

Heidi breathed out heavily, and tried to smile brightly at her best friend. "Yeah, as if I'll ever fancy him. The idiot tried to hex me on the train today, when I was coming out of the loo. He couldn't even get the spell right. Nothing happened."

Ron laughed heartily at that. Ginny sniggered, while Neville simply smiled.

Hermione however, narrowed her eyes and nudged Heidi in the ribs, but she ignored her, and went back to eating her chicken salad. She would not let Hermione bring up her rather touchy topic of her first crush. At least, not in front of everyone else.

She only managed to avoid Hermione till the feast got over. As she made her way back to the Common Room, Hermione tugged on her sleeve, and pulled her away from the rest of the crowd.

"What, Mione?"

"So you'll _never_ fall for Malfoy, huh?"

"Wait, you're going to talk about it _now_?"

"Well, I can't talk to you later, Heids. I have to sleep in the Head Girl dorm."

"Where is it?"

"The Gryffindor Head Girl dorm is a little away from the Gryffindor tower. Why don't I show it to you?" Hermione suggested, taking Heidi by the elbow and walking a little behind the Gryffindor stragglers who were walking slowly.

"Yeah, sure," Heidi said quickly.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the 'never falling for Malfoy thing'."

"Can't we just call it a folly of youth and let it rest at that?"

"We can't, because I think you still like him."

Heidi stopped in her tracks, and stared at the bushy haired girl. "What, now?"

"Well, you were obsessed with him in fifth year. And you both always keep fighting, sometimes over the silliest of things. And he was your first kiss - "

"Shhh, someone might hear you!" exclaimed Heidi, looking around to see if anyone had heard the other girl. That was something that _no one_ needed to know; it was probably the most embarrassing thing about her.

"Fine, then. This is the entrance to my dorm room. I've set the password as _Jude Law_ ," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Isn't that the English actor who got married last year? I saw an article in a Muggle magazine."

"Oh, hush. It's not my fault that his name is literally an un-guessable password for wizards and witches," she protested, still blushing.

"Uh huh," said Heidi, feeling a grin form on her face. She now had perfect blackmail material to tease her friend with, in case the other girl decided to take the mickey out of Heidi about this Malfoy thing.

Because, really, Heidi did _not_ like Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Luna both had it all wrong.

* * *

x

* * *

Heidi moaned when an alarm rang next to her. She did not want to wake up. The bed felt heavenly, and all she wanted to do was snuggle in tighter. Her bed had never been this comfortable before.

She managed to shut off the alarm, which she realised was to her left, as opposed to her usual right side. She didn't pay that fact much attention, though. Her brain was usually foggy when she woke up.

She became aware of an ache in the lower part of her belly, and wondered if it was something that she'd eaten last night. But it was only a slight tingling. It wasn't anything serious.

She finally opened her eyes, not wanting to move out of bed. Something about the ceiling seemed strange. Did the Hogwarts house-elves redecorate over the summer break? She never remembered the ceiling being this clean.

She threw an arm over eyes to block out the light, when she realised that her arm was _hairy_. She stared at her arm, which seemed to have light blonde hair. She sat up quickly to inspect both her arms, when she realised that something was missing.

Her _boobs_ were _missing_. Her chest, one of the very many few things that she was vain about, was missing. In fact, her bare _flat-chested_ upper torso had a smattering of blonde hair. That was when she became painfully aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

She pushed the green silken duvet - _'Hold on a sec. Green duvet? Silken duvet? What the actual fuck?' -_ off her, and stared at the sight that met her. For some reason, her vagina had grown what suspiciously looked like a penis. And said penis was standing erect. She couldn't breathe.

A scream got caught in her throat, as she saw her legs. Her feminine legs had been replaced by srockier, more masculine looking legs.

She sprung out of the bed and rushed to the nearby mirror, noticing for the first time that this was a completely different room.

The reflection was that of a blond boy with stormy grey eyes, which were now wide with horror. His hair was mussed up, almost sexily, and his muscles were well defined. He even had the bloody 'V' that Parvati and Lavender kept talking of.

Heidi was looking at a very naked Draco Malfoy.

The scream that had caught in her throat earlier now came out easily. Heidi screamed and screamed, till she belatedly realised that the reflection too was screaming. And the screams were masculine, and much lower than her usual shrieks.

Somehow, she had become Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

And she knew who had done this to her. There was only person who could have.

The _real_ Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

* * *

x

* * *

It was an irate looking Draco Malfoy, clad in silk pyjamas and a green bathrobe, that was seen making his way from the dungeons. The few first years that saw him storming up the Grand Staircase stood in awe.

Had Heidi been in a better mood, she would have taken the opportunity to snap at the first years and ruin Malfoy's image as Head Boy, but she was too furious to do so.

Five minutes later, she was about to enter the Gryffindor Common Room, when she realised that it would look highly suspicious if Malfoy tried to go up the girls' staircase. As she stood in front of a snooty looking Fat Lady, the door swung open, and out tumbled a black haired girl in baby blue pyjamas.

Needless to say, Heidi fell down as well. She threw her arms around the girl instinctively as they fell. With her arms around the girl, once they were on the floor, she took a moment to study the petite looking girl in her arms. The girl looked at her with eyes wide with shock.

The eyes were green, so _green_. Heidi's eyes flicked upward, and there, on the girl's forehead, was a lightning shaped scar. Now Heidi's eyes widened with shock. As the two of them continued staring at each other, there was a sound of someone's footsteps approaching.

The footsteps stopped, and Heidi heard her friend's voice shriek, "Heidi! Malfoy! What are you both doing?"

When Heidi realised what it must have looked like to a third person – the body of Heidi Potter straddling the body of her rival, Draco Malfoy – Heidi shoved the girl off her.

Why was seventh year turning out to be so hellish?

* * *

x

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you are Heidi, stuck in the body of Malfoy," she said, pointing at Heidi, "And you are Malfoy, stuck in the body of Heidi," she finished, pointing at the girl sitting next to Heidi on the sofa.

"What did you do, Malfoy? This is all your fault!" cried Heidi, before beginning to hit Malfoy on his arm. Or rather, her arm. Merlin, this was so bloody confusing.

"Don't whine, Scarface. It looks ungodly, coming out of a Malfoy's mouth."

"Ironically, you are the one with a scar now, Ferret. So _you_ are Scarface."

"Even though you have a body of a male, you still hit like a little girl, Potter."

"Who said this isn't the body of a little girl - "

"Will you both just shut up! We'll have to tell Dumbledore. And also probably tell Snape and McGonagall."

Both Malfoy and Heidi stared at Hermione, their argument forgotten.

"I'm going to Dumbledore's office now. You both will sit here without trying to kill each other till I come back."

Both of them nodded simultaneously. No one could deny Hermione when she looked this scary.

After the door closed shut, Heidi spun in her seat to start questioning Malfoy. It was so odd to see herself sitting there. Were her pyjamas always this thin and transparent? Was this why all the boys stared at her when she came down to the Common Room without a bath robe? For fuck's sake, her nipples were clearly outlined.

"Start asking whatever you want to ask, Potter," said Malfoy waspishly. The effect, however, was lost, seeing as it came in her own voice.

"Is this because of yesterday's spell?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the one who cast it!" cried Heidi, getting exasperated.

"I didn't know it would do something like this!"

"You cast it without knowing what it would do?" asked Heidi, her temper rising. "What if it had killed me?" she screamed.

Malfoy looked away and muttered something.

"What did you say?" Heidi bit out, annoyed. She could feel a headache coming on.

"I said it wouldn't have. My grandfather's notes only said to cast it on the female I found most infuriating, for fun."

"How would it not have been fun for you to see me die, Malf - "

Heidi was cut short, as the fire flared green, and out stepped the Headmaster in violently purple robes.

"Ms. Granger had the most interesting tale to tell me. I've asked Minerva and Severus to join me here... And here they are!" he exclaimed, as both the Heads tried to come out of the Floo simultaneously, there by bumping into each other.

McGonagall scowled at Snape, and Snape glared at McGonagall, before the two of them turned to look sternly at the two of them sitting on the sofa.

Heidi sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

.

* * *

x

* * *

 **AN:** Soooo, body swapping... What do you think?

That's it for now, I'll be back with either new work or an update around February 27th, 2018.

Reviews are love!


End file.
